Natsumi
by notcrazyyet3777
Summary: Natsumi Uzumaki the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Haku. In the fourth great ninja war Naruto Uzumaki had died and peace was possible now. Finding a lost daughter of Naruto's the leaf takes her and her mother in. Soon though that peace is threatened. Rating might go up.


Alright I had this idea stuck for a while and well I am currently drawing a blank on my other story and decided to write this one while trying to get around the current block I have in my other story.

Anyways enjoy.

/

Prologue

/

"Alright the bandits or gone lets pack up and head home." Shikamaru said to the chunins as they were getting up he noticed something a small spike of chakra. "Choji," Choji came up to Shikamaru has he hadn't felt it. "We need to check on something, come on."

Choji nodded has they both left. What they saw shocked them. A girl no older than seven years old was in the forest she had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail like Anko's, emerald green eyes, and whisker marks on her cheeks. She wore black shorts with a white T-shirt that had an orange spiral on her back. In other words it was an exact replica of Naruto except girl version when he was a kid.

"Shika..." Choji said has Shikamaru nodded. They heard a voice then.

"Natsumi come inside." They saw a woman with long black hair who wore a pink kimono dress. All in all she was completely beautiful.

"OK KAA-SAN!" Natsumi ran to her mother has the mother then looked directly at the two. "Natsumi go inside I will be there in a minute." Natsumi not expecting anything nodded and went inside.

"Who are you two?" Choji and Shikamaru both appeared.

"I am Shikamaru a jounin of the leaf this is Choji a chunin."

"You two are from the leaf?" Shikamaru nodded. "So I suppose this is about Natsumi then."

"Yes she looks allot like a friend of ours."

"Was his name Naruto Uzumaki?" Shikamaru nodded, "That would make since, since that is his daughter." Their eyes widened while Haku laughed at their expression.

"Please how does Naruto have a child?"

"Come inside I'll explain." Shikamaru and Choji walked inside of the neat living room has everything was in order. "Natsumi-chan why don't you go upstairs and play I need to talk with this people."

"Who are they Kaa-san."

"I'll tell you later ok." The girl nodded and left upstairs. "Alright so I guess I shall explain."

"I met Naruto on a C rank he had gone on well it went up to an A rank mission."

"The battle of Wave," Haku nodded over the years many people had followed Naruto's life mainly historians since he was called the golden hero they began naming his battles from the start of his genin career.

"Yes we were on opposite sides I came to pick herbs in disguise when I meet him. We hit it off naturally somehow. I kept on going in secret and we eventually figured out we would fight each other."

"Naruto had though I died and buried me and my Tou-san Zabuza in a coffin. I don't know how I survived but I dug myself out I can't remember it that much but I was found by a family who took me in."

"I was going to wait until I was healed and find Naruto. However I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want to stress myself. Along with that I couldn't afford a wagon to take me and most likely it would be attacked by bandits."

Shikamaru nodded it was common after all especially without guards. "After the baby was born I needed to take care of her after all I am not going to go on the road with a child I had to look after with bandits it would only be worse. However by the time Natsumi was three a war broke out…"

"And you didn't want Natsumi being a victim." Shikamaru said getting a nod from Haku.

"I heard he died in the war and well we have been here since."

"I see, Haku what if we could offer you home in Konoha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Naruto he died a hero's death, the village was going to name him Hokage. Ever since his death people have been down. If they…"

"If they see he has a child it will left their spirits." Shikamaru nodded to Haku who had seen the reason.

"By the way what is your name?"

"My name is Haku I never had a last name." Shikamaru nodded and spoke. "Would you come to Konoha with us?" He asked has Haku then spoke.

"I think it would be good however let me talk it over with Natsumi." Shikamaru nodded.

"How long do you need?" Haku thought for a moment.

"Give me three hours." Shikamaru nodded has him and Choji walked outside.

/

Two hours later.

Shikamaru sighed has the chunins kept bugging him. "What is taking her so long?" One asked.

"Relax she still has an hour…"

"How can I relax that is our hero's child?" Shikamaru sighed but stopped when he heard a scream from the house.

"Everyone NOW!" Shikamaru and Choji knocked the door down has they saw Haku had a senbon in her hand with Natsumi behind her. In front of them was Kabuto.

"You're supposed to be died." Shikamaru said.

"Now, now don't think I go down that easily." Kabuto said, "I still need more." Kabuto said looking at Haku. "I was hoping to know more oh well." Kabuto said has he sunk into the ground just has shuriken where thrown has they barely missed has Kabuto was gone.

"MOMMY!" Shikamaru turned and saw Haku had a kunai in her stomach has she fell down.

"MEDICS NOW!"

/

Tsunade was now doing paper work has she sighed. Why did Naruto have to die? He had sealed the Jubi inside of himself with the reaper death seal since it costs a life his was taken the Jubi along with him since it had bonded them. In front her came in Sasuke and Sakura, the two had surprisingly settled down after the war.

Some was still avoiding Sasuke however he aided Naruto in his fight and managed to kill Tobi while Naruto sealed the Jubi. Kakashi stood behind them has he had visited the memorial rock more frequently visiting Naruto has even Sasuke and Sakura started becoming late wanting to pay their respects. "Hokage-Sama we are back from our mission." She needed.

"Take a…"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Tsunade watched a chunin come in.

"What excuse do you have for barging in here?" She said annoyed.

"It is about Naruto-Sama." They all narrowed their eyes. "Hokage-Sama Naruto has a daughter!" Their eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Tsunade shouted.

"Hai apparently during his first mission he had intercourse with a women named Haku he had believed her died. However he had gotten her pregnant."

"Haku was killed by my Chidori." Kakashi said has they all got ready to attack the chunin.

"HIS DAUGHTER AND HAKU SAMA OR IN THE HOSPITAL NOW!" That stopped them has Tsunade got up.

"If you are lying I will personally kill you." The chunin gulped has they went off.

/

Tsunade stared at the blood test. "So what does it say?" Ino asked has all the previous Konoha twelve was around minus Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Natsumi is Naruto's daughter." They all smiled has at least something that reminded them of Naruto was around.

"There is a problem though." Shikamaru said entering the room. They all looked at him.

"What is the problem with Naruto's youthful daughter?"

"When my team and I found her Kabuto attacked soon after."

"Isn't he died?" Hinata asked shocked has the rest.

"No he was never killed." Sasuke said the only one not shocked besides Choji and Shikamaru.

"I thought you killed him." Tsunade said narrowing his eyes.

"If I would have killed him the impure resurrection technique would not have been stopped. Instead Itachi …"

"What a minute Itachi?" Ino asked.

"How was he alive?" Shino asked.

"He wasn't he managed to place a genjutsu on himself he didn't believe people should be controlled. I distracted him while Itachi placed him in a genjutsu called Izanami. It is a repetitive loop that will constantly replay your memories if inside too long one will go insane. He had Kabuto teach him the release seals while in the genjutsu."

"There was too much to go moment the moment and I figured he wouldn't get out of the genjutsu if I killed him at the moment it would be released and he would change skin."

"I see Sasuke you know Kabuto the most why would he attack them?"

"Kabuto's only reason would be for bloodlines he is obsessed with Blood Lines and believes he will become someone greater with them. When he was a child he had amnesia he was taken in by an orphanage. Afterwards he knew the place was going down he became a spy in root in order to help pay for the orphanage."

"Afterwards Danzo tricked the one that had been like a mother to him to become a spy has well. They both where too good at their job he had them kill each other the mother failed however she never knew it were Kabuto."

"After that he kept collecting bloodlines thinking that would get him the family he missed he is mentally unstable. He has taken every bloodline that has ever been inside of sound except mine."

"I see did Haku have a bloodline?"

"Yes she did." Kakashi said, "Her bloodline is the ability to turn the moisture in the air into solid Ice it is a combination of Wind and Water Ninjutsu."

"I see if he is after blood lines the council will need to be informed after all Konoha has the most."

/

Haku woke up has she was in a hospital. Haku then saw Natsumi jump on her. "MOMMY!" Haku smiled at her daughter and petted her hair.

"Natsumi-chan where are we."

"The good ninja took us to their village to help you!" Haku smiled. "Before that man came Natsumi what do you think of what they asked."

"I love it here mommy their or other kids my age though I have yet to meet them and I can actually be a ninja like you said." Haku grimaced a little but she knew Natsumi wanted to be a ninja like her father had been ever since she heard about it.

"Yes however the Hokage would have to agree."

"It is fine." Tsunade said entering.

"I heard everything on my way in." Haku nodded Natsumi looked at Tsunade and spoke.

"Who is the old hag?" Haku sighed while Tsunade got a tick mark. She heard chuckling on the outside of the door.

"I am not that old." Tsunade said has the chuckling got a little louder. "Tell me what all skill do you have?"

"I got the replacement, Henge, Ice bunshin, and uhm the chakra thingy!" Natsumi said with a grin.

"Chakra thingy?"

"She means tree climbing and water walking." Haku answered for her and then spoke.

"Really I can be ninja!" She shouted out smiling. "CAN I MOMMA CAN I PLEASE!" Natsumi shouted out as Haku sighed.

"Fine but you will have to go to the academy like the others." Natsumi nodded.

"OK mommy!" Tsunade smiled at the mother and daughter.

"Alright now then I am going to be out of the village for a while, the other villages need to know about Kabuto still being alive, so until then here." Tsunade said handing her some papers. "This is the address of your compound the leaf made for you." Haku nodded as Tsunade left.

"So Momma what now?" Haku smiled at her daughter.

"You train." Haku said with a smile, "Train and became strong so I won't have to worry about losing you ok." Natsumi nodded to Haku as they hugged each other.

/

Chapter End

/


End file.
